


第三十一章 占有

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第三十一章 占有

叶弓一不再犹豫，捧住温宥的脸重新吻了上去，温宥敞开双臂搭在浴缸两边，任由他动作。这里的浴缸不比家里，多少还是有点施展不开，两个人只能叠罗汉样一上一下。  
叶弓一回忆着温宥以前的做法，嘴唇开始慢慢下移，结果被温宥抓住，“直接来吧。”说罢一边继续接吻，一边引导着叶弓一的手指往他身下探去。  
叶弓一第一次给人做扩张，以前自己bottom的时候也都是温宥代劳，所以做扩张的经验完全为零，所以当手指被引导着进入那里时，叶弓一被那里炽热紧致的感觉吓了一跳，指尖的热度迅速传导到他的整个身体，让他全身燥热，面红耳赤。  
温宥感觉到他身体的变化，弯了弯眼角，“这样就兴奋了？”  
看着小叶已经骄傲地抬头，叶弓一咬了咬嘴唇，一语双关地道：“你太热了。”  
温宥伸手揩掉他下颌上的水痕，微笑道：“那我们就趁热打铁吧。”  
哥哥真是要命！叶弓一尽量让自己不操之过急地做完了扩张，就着滑腻的浴液挺身进入。第一次，这是他人生第一次进入另一个人的身体，而且还是一个令他身心臣服人，这令他神魂颠倒又紧张万分。  
他停在里面，一时不敢动作，这种紧张温宥自然感觉得到，虽然下体被入侵的感觉令他也微微有些紧绷，但顾及到叶弓一这是第一次做，所以他还是想方设法安抚引导身上的人。于是，温宥放松了身体，语气轻松地道：“餐前祈祷可以结束了吗。”  
叶弓一脸涨得通红，有些恼羞成怒地挺了挺腰，温宥立刻闭了嘴，只是眼中还带着玩味的笑意。  
叶弓一觉得必须要证明自己了。  
他开始挺动腰身，一下一下，节奏有力，不慌不忙，下身在温宥的肠壁摩擦，时刻提醒着他正在上自己的哥哥，这令他更加激动，下体愈发硬热。  
随着叶弓一的逐渐深入，温宥也收起玩笑的心情，开始进入状态。  
两个人叠股相交，水纹在他们身边起伏荡漾，不同于在家里时有所顾忌，喘息和呻吟毫无约束地回荡于室，鱼水交欢的气氛更加浓烈。叶弓一不停地与温宥深吻，配合着下身的律动阀挞，刚柔并济。  
他在全身心地进入他。  
叶弓一的表情已经由之前的不知所措变成志在必得，虔诚坚定得跟个圣徒无二，看在温宥眼里，真的是性感无比。当温宥被抱起来，拥坐在弟弟身上时，捅入深处的性器像是直接撞到了他的心上，让他的心脏有一瞬的失拍。  
叶弓一双手紧握着温宥的腰，上下颠弄着他，看着那张无可挑剔的脸上浮起动人的红潮，看着那双惑人的眉目此刻正为自己情动，最后一丝理智也宣布告罄。  
“哥哥！哥！”他呼唤着将温宥紧紧拥住，身体快而狠重地往更深更深的地方顶入。  
温宥感觉自己在被一寸一寸契入，那一声声呼唤也在拨弄着他欲望的上限，“不要停，叫我，不要停。”  
“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……”  
情动的声音近乎喧哗，两个人甚至无法分清到底是谁在呼唤谁，最后一切化在一个粘腻窒息的深吻里，呻吟和冲撞都缠绕其中，情潮和浴缸的水一起漫溢出来，激情炽热如岩浆般喷涌而出。  
紧紧相拥的身体一起颤抖，最后凝定成一个互相契合，再难舍分的姿态。


End file.
